Sonny with a chance of a haunting
by KellBelle96
Summary: Sonny, Chad and everyone else attends Mr Condors Halloween party. Anyway while they are there, the lights go out and people swear they keep seeing a ghost! So is there really a curse at Condor mansion? *Channy*. Rated T just incase of little kids.
1. The teasing parade

**Sonny with a chance of a haunting.**

**The Teasing Parade.**

**Hi. I'm the author of this fan-fiction and this is my first submission. I hope you like it and I only rated it T because I know that some people can be scared of ghosts. I also do not own any of the Sonny with a chance characters. Well here goes...**

**Sonny's POV.**

I can't wait for tomorrow! It's Halloween and I've always been a big fan of Halloween. I guess I just love seeing little kids faces when they receive candy. I should know because I've had that face on me in the past. When I used to live in Wisconsin, me and Lucy went trick or treating all the time! It was a lot of fun because we used to get bags and bags full of candy. I especially loved going to my next door neighbour's house. Her name was Mrs Dolly and she used to make her own lemon sherbets for the little kids and they were delicious! We all nicknamed her "The candy lady." But now that I am in Hollywood, I have decided to give up trick or treating and just spend Halloween night, watching scary movies with my Mom. I don't even know if people do trick or treating over here. I hope they do because my Mom has spent $20.00 on candy! Oh well, if there are no trick or treaters, me and my Mom will just eat the candy ourselves. Boy I'm going to miss Mrs Dolly's lemon sherbets. Lucy gets all the fun back in Wisconsin! Ooops I've lost track of time putting on my _"check it out girl"_ outfit. It's time to go rehearse our special Halloween So Random. Well this is one thing Lucy doesn't get to do back home!

**Chad's POV.**

I'm not looking forward for tomorrow. It's Halloween and I hate it. I hate all the people that come knocking on your door begging for candy. I love seeing the little kids faces get all upset when I don't give them any candy. I get evil glares from the Mom's but it's worth it. I get fewer kids every year, because the Mom's tell other Mom's not to go to Chad Dylan Cooper's house. Who wouldn't want to come to my house? I used to be in the spirit of Halloween. I used to have a next door neighbour who made her own caramel sauce to go on apples. They were the most delicious candy apples I ever had! But then she got a son and one year I knocked on her door and she just screamed "GO AWAY!" in my face. And ever since then, I've hated Halloween. It doesn't matter anyway this year, because I won't be home. Mr Condor is throwing a Halloween party at his house and all the McKenzie Falls cast are invited. I'm going but I know I'm going to hate it because it's fancy dress. I'm just going as a knight, as the costume is just so easy to find. Seriously, I was walking down a street the other day and there was a shop, dedicated to knight stuff. So I bought a knights body armour, helmet, sword, shield and those pointy shoe things that they wear. Let's just hope I get to sweep a beautiful princess off her feet. Speaking of beautiful princesses, it's half twelve which means Sonny is done rehearsing. To the cafeteria I go to sweep my lady off her feet. Peace out sucka's!

**Sonny's POV.**

I think that was the best rehearsal I have ever had! The Halloween theme is great and we all committed to it. Even Tawni, who normally doesn't do holiday events. I'm now out of my _"check it out girl"_ outfit and I'm now in a princess outfit. You see, I play a princess who is captured by Frankenstein's monster. Grady plays the monster. And speaking of Frankenstein, here comes Chad.

_"Monroe."_

_"Cooper."_

_"Why are you dressed like a princess?"_

_"Because it's part of a new sketch we are doing. It's especially for Halloween."_

_"Ha-ha, you "Randoms" actually do a special show dedicated to Halloween?"_

_"Well yeah! Halloween is one of my most favouritist holidays ever! Don't you like it?"_

How could he not like Halloween?

_"Actually no I don't. I hate it."_

_"Oh... well that's a first. Why don't you like it?"_

_"Past experiences trick or treating."_

_"People trick or treat over here?"_

_"Uh... yeah. Don't people trick or treat in Wisconsin?"_

_"Of course they do! I used to go round to my next door neighbour's all the time because she used to make her own lemon sherbets and they were delicious! I always went with my best friend Lucy. But this year me and my Mom are just going to watch some scary movies and give out candy to little kids."_

_"Wow that was painful. So I'm guessing you haven't been invited to Mr Condor's party? Can't say I blame him."_

_"No I haven't actually Chad and do you know what? I don't care actually."_

_"Hey, I don't want to go it's just that I have a duty to him blah, blah, blah..."_

_"Why don't you want to go? You usually jump at an opportunity to go to a party."_

_"Well... there's going to be a lot of people in fancy dress. And there is the curse."_

_"The curse? Come on Chad really? I know you haven't teased me yet today so I know that's what you're doing."_

_"Well that's where you're wrong Sonny. I happen to be telling the truth. There really is a curse at the Condor household."_

_"Yeah right Chad."_

_"It's the curse of Annabelle. She haunts the very rooms of the Condor mansion. She only appears at Halloween. Well, so I've heard."_

_"Chad I don't believe in Halloween curses. I only believe in the good spirit of Halloween. Now if you excuse me, I actually want to enjoy my day in piece."_

_"Fine, but the last person that didn't believe in the curse, apparently was never seen again after Halloween night."_

_"Chad... I'll see you later."_

A curse really? Come on he can do a lot better than that. Oooh speaking of Mr Condor, here he comes. Wow he looks... happy. He's not smiling but I can see it in his eyes.

_"Good afternoon Mr Condor."_

_"Aaah Miss Monroe I'm glad I caught you. I hear by invite you and the rest of your cast mates to my Halloween party tomorrow. It wouldn't be a party without you. I know my daughter is dying to see you again."_

_"Oh really. Well thank you for the invite Mr Condor and I will go tell my cast mates."_

_"You should receive the actual passes to get into the party sometime this afternoon. And remember... it's fancy dress."_

_"Ok and thank you Mr Condor."_

Wow, my first Hollywood Halloween party. Cool. My Mom won't mind me going. I don't think she was up to scary films anyway. She gets really freaked out over them only she doesn't tell me that she does. Oooh here comes Chad. Time to tell him that I'll find out if there is a curse or not.

_"Hey Chad, remember how you were saying that there is a Halloween curse at Mr Condor's mansion?"_

_"Yeah... are you getting freaked out already Monroe?"_

_"No because actually I've just been invited my Mr Condor to attend his party, so now I can blow your prank right back up in your face."_

_"Ok fine Monroe you win. There is no curse. But be ready to be swept of your feet by a mysterious knight in shining armour."_

_"Um... ok?"_

_"Well... see you later Monroe."_

_"Bye Chad."_

Well time to go tell my cast mates the good news. We've been invited to Mr Condor's Halloween party. The only thing is... I know Chad was joking but... I'm starting to believe there is an actual curse.

**Have you guessed the plot by now? What do you think will happen? Oh and remember this is my first fan-fiction submission so if it's bad, I'm sorry. Well I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and I will upload the second one soon. Now if you're smart enough, you can probably find your way to a nice green button below this. Click it and review please. I accept annyonmous reviews so anyone can review. And the first person that reviews get's a special something from me. Thanks for reading. Bye. ~KB96~.**


	2. This is going to be a night to remember!

**Sonny with a chance of a haunting.**

**This is going to be a night to remember.**

**I updated fast because I made time. I hate it when people don't update regularly. It drives me crazy. Well enjoy this chapter!**

**Tawni's POV.**

Yey! We are going to Mr Condor's Halloween party tomorrow night! I already know what I am going as. I'm going as either Sleeping Beauty or Cinderella. I can't really decide so when Sonny gets back, I'm going to ask her what she thinks. She's currently telling Nico, Grady and Zora that we've been invited. I've been invited before but I've heard there is a curse. Now Sonny is freaking out about it because Chad said it was real, and then he said it wasn't so now she doesn't know what to believe. I really don't know if there is a curse or not, but I so want to go this year. And my invitation pass has already arrived. This is going to be a night to remember!

**Chad's POV.**

I can't believe Sonny didn't believe me. She always ends up believing me. Well it was a stupid idea. I mean a curse? It doesn't sound believable. Oh well enough about that. I have THE perfect plan for the party. It's no secret that I like Sonny. Well only I know but it's no secret to me. Anyway, for the party, I told her that a knight will sweep her off her feet. Of course I'm the knight but I'm not going to tell her that. Well, I will at the end of the party. So, throughout the night I'm going to be spending a lot of time with her but I'm going to be the opposite of myself. I' m not going to be a jerk to her. I'm going to be nice to her and I'm going to really care for her. Wow... what has happened to you Chad? How did Sonny steal your heart away like this? Oh well... when I come and sweep her off her feet, she will be memorized by my Chad charm. I will finally get my princess. This is going to be a night to remember!

**Sonny's POV.**

Ok... Chad was right. There is a curse called "The curse of Annabelle." I decided to do my research on the internet. I don't know if the curse is at the Condor Mansion though. I'm going to have to be extra careful at the party. Anyway, now that I know that Annabelle was a real person, I'm going to go as her to Mr Condor's party. I was going to go as a princess... but then Tawni wanted to be one so I said I would choose something else. I had a look in the costume department and I found the perfect outfit that matches Annabelle. It's a white dress with sleeves that just come over the shoulder. The shoes are white ballet slippers and there is a beautiful headband that goes with the outfit. It's white with a single silver flower coming off it. And I found some fake cobweb to add in places so I look like a ghost. Tawni said that she would put my hair up in a bun and I would have two curly bits coming down at the sides of my face, then she would apply the headband. My make-up was easy. Some red lipstick, a little dark eyeliner, some mascara and a tint of black eye shadow. I'm really going to look like a ghost. And Tawni said that I will look pretty. And that's something coming from Tawni. We're all going to look amazing tomorrow. This is going to be a night to remember!

**Tawni's POV.**

So me and Sonny decided that I should go as Cinderella since I have blond hair. Sleeping Beauty has ginger hair. Sonny was going to be a princess too, but then she decided to be a ghost or something. I'm going to help her with her hair though. Well she's got a pretty outfit so she has to have pretty hair to match! It's a golden girl rule. It turns out that Sonny is actually going as the girl from that curse. Annabelle or Isabelle or whatever! She researched it online! That's how freaked out she is ha-ha! The only thing is that the internet didn't say if the curse is set upon Mr Condor's mansion. So now Sonny keeps saying we have to be extra careful and to watch our backs! If Chad told her that his real name was Leslie, she would totally believe him. That's how in love with him she is. She'll never admit it. Not even to herself. But it's so obvious I bet even Chad can see it!

**Chad's POV.**

I've got the perfect technique to reveal to Sonny that it's actually me under all that armour. I'm going to go up to her at the end of the party, take her outside to the little pond they have, tell her that I'm not who she thinks I am. Then I'm going to take my helmet off, reveal myself and then for the final piece, I will kiss her. I hope it works because that's the best I can come up with. The other best part of this outfit is that I won't be stalked by Dakota either, since she won't be able to find me. I knew I was doing the right thing in picking this outfit. I just knew it!

**Sonny's POV.**

What if the curse is real? What if I die? I love you Mom, I love you Tawni (even if you can be a drama queen), and I love the rest of my cast. And I dare I say it. Dare I? I LOVE YOU CHAD DYLAN COOPER!

"_You do? I knew it! Ha, I was right!"_

"_Did I just say that last part out loud?"_

"_Yes you did and I must say... I KNEW IT!"_

"_Tawni... keep your voice down. I didn't want anyone knowing. Not even you."_

"_Don't worry I'm not going to tell anyone."_

"_Promise?"_

"_I promise Sonny."_

"_I didn't say it that loud right?"_

"_No... I'm pretty sure I was the only one that heard."_

"_Oh good. Well it's our secret ok?"_

"_I get it Sonny. Stop freaking out. Wow. First it's about the curse, and then it's about your love for Chad."_

She was right. I was freaking out too much. I can't help it though. I don't want anyone else knowing that I like Chad and I don't want that curse to be set at the Condor's mansion. Ok Sonny you need to breathe... breathe... breathe.

***Sonny falls asleep***

**So what do you think? Like it? Hate it? Give me your honest opinion! And congratulations to my first reviewer eromdaer451QI!!! You get a shout out from me and a slice of virtual cake. I'll also give you a virtual drink of juice! You also get your own character in my story. So get in touch with me to say what you want your character to be called. I'm open to PM's. I'm now on the search for my fifth reviewer! So remember... review lol. Bye **** ~KB96~**


	3. Bye night, hello knight!

**Sonny with a chance of a haunting.**

**The night has come. Or should I say knight?**

**Hey guys. I'm up to review three. Two more and then I can give a shout out to my fifth reviewer. I love the title for this chapter. It explains it all in the story. ENJOY!**

**Sonny's POV.**

Well this is it. I've got my outfit on, Tawni has done my hair, and I must say... I actually look quite pretty. I'm still freaking out though! About the curse and about Tawni knowing that I love Chad. Those words sound magic. I love Chad, I love Chad. I fell asleep to those words yesterday. I don't get it, one minute I was just calming down, the next I was dreaming of Chad. Sigh... I just wish he liked me too.

"_Hey Sonny, the limo is here to take us the Mr Condor's party! You ready?"_

"_Wait... passes, check... outfit, hair and make-up, check... my pepper spray, check. We're all set!"_

"_Sonny, why do you have pepper spray?"_

"_Well if a ghost attacks me I will need to use it. Especially if it's Annabelle!"_

"_Will you quit it? There are no such things as ghosts. You're getting worked up over something CHAD told you!"_

"_Yeah... your right. But still my guard is not going down."_

"_Come on; let's just get to the limo already. Nico, Grady and Zora are already there."_

And with that, I left the dressing room and headed towards the limo.

**Chad's POV.**

I'm here at the party waiting for the "Randoms" limo to arrive. Not that I care about anyone in that Limo except Sonny. I really needed to see what she was wearing. Well, I'll be lucky if I can see anything at all tonight. This helmet is HUGE and I can't see hardly anything out of the visor. I'm going to have to lift my helmet up until Sonny get's out of the limo. Then I will quickly put it back down so she doesn't see me. Oh god here comes Portlyn.

"_Hey Chad. Will my knight be escorting me into the party tonight?"_

"_No because I'm not your knight. How did you know it was me?"_

"_I saw the costume in your dressing room yesterday. Remember? When we going through our scripts?"_

"_Geez Portlyn, I'm not stupid I can remember when you came."_

"_Sorry, I'll just go."_

"_Yeah... you will."_

I like Portlyn as my friend, but sometimes she gets on my last nerve! Oh wait... I think this is the limo I've been waiting for. Wow. The world is much clearer when I lift my visor up. YES! It is Sonny's limo. Ok... I may seem desperate but I'm not ok? I'm just so in love with Sonny it's unbelievable! Her cute chocolate brown hair, her big brown eyes, her constant happy personality... STUPID CUTE! Right they're getting out of their limo now.

Tawni as a princess or something.

Cloudy as Frankenstein.

Rainy as... Ok I have no idea what Rainy is supposed to be.

Zora as... Albert Einstein? That girl was weird.

And finally Sonny. Wow. She looked beautiful in a white dress with her hair in the most beautiful style I have ever seen her with. She had a white headband with a single silver flower coming off it. She looked like the girl of my dreams. Wait... she was the girl of my dreams. Oh crap... she nearly saw me then! It's a good thing I put the visor back down or she would have seen me! Well I guess it's time to go in.

**Sonny's POV.**

When we arrived at the party, I was both excited and nervous. Excited because it was my first Halloween party ever! But nervous because of the curse. I still couldn't get it out of my head. We all piled out of the limo to be greeted by one thousand flashes and people shouting;

"_Sonny over here!"_

"_So Random crew, look here!"_

I hate paparazzi! And I thought I saw Chad over all the flashes, but it turned out just to be a knight. Wait... a knight? What was that Chad said yesterday about a knight?

"_But be ready to be swept of your feet by a mysterious knight in shining armour."_

I wonder if Chad had paid someone to talk to me. Then again he isn't THAT shallow. Is he? Oh well I can't think about that now. I have a party to attend to and a back to watch. Now where did I put my pepper spray?

**Chad's POV.**

Wow Mr Condor really went all out. There are drink and snack tables everywhere. No alcohol which is good. He's got a lot of spooky decorations too! But C.D.C is not scared of anything. Oooh Sonny is on her own by snack table three. Has she got pepper spray in her hand. Man she was weird. But cute. STUPID CUTE! I decided to make my first move.

"_Alas my fair maiden. I have seen many beautiful girls in my life. But none quite as beautiful as you. May I know the name of my fair maiden?"_

I know I already know her name. But I can't let her know it's me yet.

"_Wow, you seem like a decent type of knight. I'm Sonny. And who might you be?"_

"_You cannot know that information until the end of this party. I'm sorry but my identity will remain a secret. For now anyway."_

"_Aaah a mystery knight huh? Well it's a pleasure to meet you Sir Knight. Now before we start getting to know each other, I have one question for you. Did someone named Chad Dylan Cooper pay you to talk to me?"_

She actually thinks I'm that shallow? I need to make this girl think otherwise.

"_No of course not. I know him but I would never do something that shallow!"_

"_So are you and Chad close?"_

"_Closer than you think Sonny. Closer than you think... Can I get my fair maiden a drink?"_

"_Some lemonade would be nice. But I can get one there is a table right behind us."_

"_That is a snack table Sonny. I will fetch you some lemonade."_

Wow I was doing a good job. Keep it going Cooper.

**Sonny's POV.**

Well this knight was certainly strange and he reminded me a bit of Chad. But he was cute and he wasn't a jerk. Oh no here comes Tawni.

"_Who was that?" _

"_Oh this really cool knight. We were just chatting."_

"_That sounds great. But who is he?"_

"_I don't know. He said he would reveal himself at the end of the party. How cute is that?"_

"_You're so blind Sonny."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_You seriously have no idea who that guy is?"_

"_Nope, none at all."_

"_Look around. Who haven't you seen yet?"_

"_Um... Mr Condor?"_

"_I give up! But I will give you a hint. His eyes are like two deep blue sapphires. That was a quote from you. You can work out the rest."_

She left then. What the hell was she on about? Oooh my knight is back and he brings lemonade.

"_I am back with one lemonade for you and one for me. Let us toast. To new beginnings."_

"_To new beginnings."_

"_Was that Tawni Hart talking to you? What was she saying?"_

"_Well she appears to know who you are and... I don't know something about deep blue sapphires. Do you know what she means?"_

"_Ha-ha... um no."_

He sounded really nervous. Aww...

"_Um.. Hello? Hello? Is this thing on? Oh it is. Hello everyone, I'm Mr Condor and I'm so pleased to welcome you to my party. I just want to say, I know there has been some rumours about my mansion being cursed but I just want to say, there isn't a curse here. In fact I also want to say that curses aren't real. Are we clear?"_

"_That's what you think."_

"_Um... who interrupted me? Come on, fess up."_

No one spoke up. I was starting to get a little freaked out because that voice was just so creepy. It echoed all around the house.

"_I did Condor."_

Then the lights went out.

**Seriously, I will write more fan-fictions and they will be better than this one! But still, I hope you do like it. Even if it's just a little bit... ~KB96~**


	4. Love spells and a real curse

**Sonny with a chance of a haunting.**

**Love spells and a real curse.**

**This is so my favourite chapter! Most of it is in Chad's point of view, but Sonny is in here too. Enjoy...!**

**Chad's POV.**

I became aware of a hand on my arm. Sonny. I could just barely see her because the lights had gone out. Plus this visor doesn't help, but I could sense she was scared. I put my arm around her shoulders and comforted her. I could see her fumbling around in her bag and she pulled out her pepper spray that I saw her holding earlier. I didn't want to tell her because I could see she was scared enough, but seriously what was that pepper spray going to do?

"_Ok, this is my Halloween party and I want to know who turned off MY lights?!"_

"_I did Condor."_

"_And who exactly are you?"_

And then she appeared. She was an exact clone of Sonny. The same hair, the same eyes and the same face shape. Even the same outfit. But she wasn't cute. Not like Sonny was. This girl had an evil look in her eye and she looked menacing. I guess the curse I told Sonny about was true after all. We were face to face... with Annabelle.

"_I'm Annabelle. This is where I used to live. This is where I died. And this is the night I will take my revenge."_

Then she disappeared. She wasn't there very long. The lights were still out and people were starting to panic. I could just see Sonny out of my visor. Her face looked pale white and she was shaking. I still had my arm around her shoulders.

"_Ok everybody, let's all just calm down. I'm going to make my way to the kitchen and get some candles. I'll need some help with that. Will someone come with me?"_

"_I will."_ Squeaked Sonny.

"_Thank you Miss Monroe. Anyone else?"_

"_I'll go with you."_ I said. No way was Sonny getting out of my limited eyesight.

"_Ok that should be enough to help me. I want everyone to wait here. We will be back."_

We found our way to the kitchen pretty fast because Mr Condor had a glow in the dark outfit on. Mr Condor rummaged around in one of the drawers and pulled out two candles.

"_I'm going to go find a lighter. You two find as many candles as you can."_

We rummaged around for a while and we found another six candles. Then I saw Sonny start to cry a little so I went up to her and pulled her into a hug. It was nice. She was so helpless and I was there making her feel better. She was cold and I was warming her up. We were both there and that's all that matters. I didn't want to pull away and from the way she was holding me, she wasn't letting go anytime soon either. Then I made the decision to tell her. I wanted her to know who was comforting her and we were both alone so it was the perfect time. I started to speak.

"_Um... Sonny there is something-"_

Then before I could say it, Tawni walked in.

"_Woah, sorry for interrupting the hug fest but have you found any candles? And where's Mr Condor?"_

Me and Sonny both quickly pulled away. She was blushing a bit. Aww... then I remembered Tawni.

"_Yes we've found eight candles all together. Mr Condor has gone to find a lighter."_

"_Ok, I'll leave you to it."_

Sonny was crying again but she started to mumble something.

"_T-t-thanks for the h-h-hug."_

"_No problem. Are you ok?"_

"_N-n-no. It turns out the curse was real. And I k-k-know what happens n-n-next."_

"_I've never heard the full story of the curse. What happens?"_

We both sat down with our backs against the cupboards. Sonny was still crying and to be honest, I was getting scared.

"_Well I don't k-k-know the full story, b-b-but I do know that when s-s-she takes her revenge, she k-k-kills everyone."_

Sonny started crying heavily then. I put my arm around her shoulders again, and then she put her head on my shoulder. For some reason she quickly pulled away.

"_Sorry if that weirded you out. I just thought you needed some comfort."_

"_No, no. It wasn't weird. It was nice. But..."_

"_But what?"_

"_It just reminded me of when I went on a fake date with Chad. My head fit perfectly on his shoulder and you had the same effect."_

I gulped then. I realised that I didn't want her to find out it was me yet. It had to be done right. I could only say one thing back.

"_Weird."_

"_Yeah... can I tell you something?"_

"_Sure."_

"_I know I haven't known you long but I feel... connected to you. You just remind me so much of Chad. He can be sweet too."_

"_Really? You mean that?"_

"_Yes I do. And I feel like you're the only one I can talk to. Chad has that effect on me too."_

She was basically saying who I was and I was secretly laughing at the fact that she was so clueless. But she was cute. And it's not stupid cute either.

"_I must be a clone of Chad then."_

"_Yeah... you must. Wait... Mr Condor has been gone for ages and people are just sitting there in the dark. I say we go find him."_

"_Yeah. We'd better find out if he's ok."_

**Sonny's POV.**

This knight was an exact clone of Chad. He had the same stride, he had the same sweetness and he even had the same shoulder! We decided we would go find Mr Condor since he has been gone for ages. We couldn't really see so we ended up tripping over some stairs.

"_Ow. Stupid stairs."_

"_You ok Sonny?"_

"_Yeah. Let's go look upstairs and see if we can find him. Cool with you?"_

"_Yeah cool with me."_

The knight helped me up and somehow, we got up the stairs. Now it was just a matter of finding our way around.

_Creak._

"_Knight... what was that?"_

"_I don't know. Mr Condor is that you?"_

No answer.

"_I'm getting really scared now."_

I started crying again but I couldn't help it. I was praying all today that the curse wasn't real. I guess it didn't do any good.

"_I want Chad."_

He pulled me into another hug then and he just whispered in my ear...

"_He's here with you."_

Before I could answer him, she appeared. Right at the end of the corridor. Annabelle.

**I'm having so much fun writing this! You can guarantee that the next chapter will be up in another two hours! And in the next chapter we say hello to a very special person... Nyx Rose! Remember my first reviewer? Eromdaer451QI. Well I said she could have her own character in my story and this is her! She will be popping up in the next chapter. Until then... ~KB96~**


	5. The appearance

**Sonny with a chance of a haunting.**

**The appearance.**

**Hey guys! I've got some awesome reviews so thank you. I'd like to send a shout out to MakeMeCrazier! This person was my fifth and tenth review so you get a virtual bowl of ice-cream and some virtual juice! Enjoy lol! Keep reading everyone and here is chapter 5...**

**Sonny's POV.**

"_Knight... its Annabelle."_

He quickly let go of me then spun round. Annabelle was just staring at us with a look of pure evil in her eyes. She looked exactly like me. The same hair, the same clothes and even the same face shape. But somehow I knew she was nothing like me. She was a monster. She started moving towards us, an evil smile was starting to spread across her face. I could just see a little red dot on her bottom lip. As she got closer I could see that the dot was a little drop of blood. She stopped just about a metre away from us. She looked straight into me and I felt cold. A wave of fear crashed over me. Then she spoke.

"_Sonny Monroe, your boss Mr Condor made an excellent first victim. But you will make an even tastier second one."_

All my bones turned into jelly then. What did she mean? What did she do to Mr Condor? I decided these questions weren't going to get answered unless I asked her.

"_What did you do to Mr Condor?"_

"_He was just getting in the way. Every time I tried to get to you, he was always there. So I took the liberty of getting him out of the way... Ha-ha... permanently."_

She killed Mr Condor. That monster murdered him because she was after me. And she finally had me where she wanted me.

"_Fine. If it's me you want, then here I am."_

**Chad's POV.**

As I was hugging her, she suddenly tensed up.

"_Knight... its Annabelle"_

I quickly let go of her and spun round so I could see Annabelle. Like I said earlier, she was an exact clone of Sonny. But Annabelle was a monster. She started moving towards us, an evil smile was starting to form on her face. There was something red on her bottom lip. As she got closer I realised that the red thing, was blood. She stopped about a metre away from us. She was looking straight at Sonny and I saw her shiver. I feared for her. Then Annabelle spoke.

"_Sonny Monroe, your boss Mr Condor made an excellent first victim. But you will make an even tastier second one."_

What was she on about? What did she do to Mr Condor? I was just about to ask these questions, but Sonny asked them before me.

"_What did you do to Mr Condor?"_

"_He was just getting in the way. Every time I tried to get to you, he was always there. So I took the liberty of getting him out of the way... Ha-ha... permanently."_

That witch killed Mr Condor?! All so she could get to Sonny. Well I will not let Annabelle touch her. Then Sonny said something that shocked me to the core.

"_Fine. If it's me you want, then here I am."_

Annabelle licked her lips and started to come closer. I looked at Sonny next to me. From what I could see, she was shaking violently. I decided I couldn't let Sonny die. She was too beautiful and too young. Again there was only one thing I could say.

"_Forgive me."_

Then I pushed her out of the way so I was face to face with Annabelle. She was only a few inches away now. She kept on coming and I closed my eyes so I didn't have to see my death. I was stood like that for five minutes. I wondered why it was taking her so long to get to me. So I opened my eyes. She was only one inch in front of me but she wasn't doing anything. A look of fright passed over her and she vanished. Just like that. I spent a couple of minutes in shock but then I remembered Sonny. She was lying on the floor looking up at where Annabelle was just standing. I bent down to help her up. She took my hand and we stood upright. She brought her gaze away from where Annabelle was just standing and she looked straight at me.

"_Why did you do that, she was after me?!"_

"_I couldn't let you die. You mean too much to a lot of people. I don't mean anything to anyone."_

"_You mean something to me. You just saved my life."_

"_Well you're the only one I mean something to then."_

"_I can't see why. You're sweet and kind."_

"_I'm also a jerk when I want to be. I don't want to be. It's just the way I am."_

"_You are so like Chad. I know he doesn't like being a jerk. But that's the way he is. I guess I have to stop hoping that he will always be sweet."_

She was right. I wasn't always going to be sweet. To anyone except her. Twice tonight I've nearly given away who I am. I feel like it's the right thing to do but yet, I don't want to. So I decided to give her another hint.

"_You don't understand. Chad wants to be sweet to you. He really does. He just finds it hard because he's madly in love with you and he doesn't know how you feel back."_

"_He doesn't understand though. I keep dropping hints that I like him. I even blurted it out to Tawni yesterday. It's just I'm that in love with him, if I tell him and he rejects me... I don't what I'd do with myself."_

I took both of her hands in mine. She needed to know how I felt.

"_Tell him that. He won't reject you. Like I just said... he's madly in love with you Sonny."_

"_Earlier on... you said that Chad was here with me... what did you mean by that?"_

"_I-uh-um-well..."_

But again I never got to tell her. There were some screams from downstairs and suddenly Annabelle appeared right behind Sonny. She grabbed her and vanished.

"_NO SONNY!"_

I was fuming. If that ghost kills Sonny I swear to god I'll...

There was a scream from further down the landing. It sounded like Sonny. I took off full speed to where I thought I heard the noise. I went crashing through a door and I was in a bedroom. It was all girly and flowery. Probably Dakota's room. Then I saw the ghost, looking down at me as she was hovering over the bed. But I couldn't see Sonny.

"_Where is she?"_

Annabelle continued to stare at me, then she looked up at the broken door just as a girl with a flashlight came running in. She had hair that reached down to her waist. It was black with dark purple streaks. Her eyes were grey with really thick eyeliner which stood out because she had really pale skin and rose pink lips. She looked at me, and then looked up at Annabelle. She didn't look scared.

"_Well, that's not what you see every day."_

I decided to ask who she was since I wasn't expecting anyone to come upstairs. And yet there she was.

"_Um... who are you?!"_

"_Oh sorry, I'm Nathalie Yvette Xena Rose. But you can call me Nyx Rose for short."_

"_Right and what are you doing here?"_

"_I'm a ghost hunter. I heard there was a curse here so I decided to come check the place out. And apparently there is. I also heard that it was the curse of Annabelle. I'm a descendant of Annabelle."_

"_You need to get out of here. As you can see there is a ghost here and I'm only here to rescue someone. It's too dangerous."_

Annabelle spoke then.

"_I don't care if you're my descendant. I'm here for revenge and revenge is what I will get. I will kill everyone at this party."_

"_Ok, I'm going to take that as an invitation to get out of here. You coming pretty boy?"_

PRETTY BOY?! Ok she was starting to annoy me a little bit. But she did have a good idea by getting out of there.

"_Yeah... that's a good idea."_

So we piled out of the door and ran for our lives. I looked behind us and I saw Annabelle coming after us. She was fast. Very fast. Then I remembered that I had forgotten about Sonny.

**Love it? Hate it? What do you think? And as I said in my last chapter Nyx Rose is the character of my first reviewer Eromdaer451QI! Hope you like her. R&R! ~KB96~**


	6. Of the night

**Sonny with a chance of a haunting.**

**Of the night.**

**I'm having the best time of my life writing this! I have to say a special thank you to Eromdaer451QI who has stuck with me so far throughout this story. She's been the person that has reviewed the most so this is a special shout out to her! *Audience claps*. Enjoy chapter six...**

**Nyx Rose's POV.**

What was I doing here? There was no way I could confront my dead ancestor again! I didn't want to anyway. I was only sent here to see if I could clear the household of any curses. I'm a ghost hunter you see. I track down ghosts so I can free them of their restless spirits. It's actually a very interesting job. Hardly any people get the job because they are scared of ghosts, but I got it because I'm hardly scared of anything. I only ran away from that ghost because she looked like she was about to rip my throat out. Plus she wants to kill everyone. Including me so I thought it was a great time to get my butt out of there. I'm with this guy dressed as a knight. I have no idea who he is but I feel like I want to annoy him. I called him pretty boy and his fists clenched up ha-ha! We have no idea where we are running to; we're just trying to get away from Annabelle. Which we're not doing very well since she is right behind us. Who knew my ancestor could be this mean, god it was so uncool. Yes! I can see the stairs with my flashlight. I took pretty boy's arm and drug him down the stairs and we piled into the main living area. The window was still smashed from where I broke in earlier and everyone else that was here was just sitting in a corner and freaking out. I don't know why, but it looked like Annabelle had disappeared when we were coming down the stairs.

"_Look it's that goth that broke in earlier."_

Oh I knew that voice. It was Tawni Hart from So Random. God I hate her! She over-reacts way too much. And just because I wear eyeliner and I have purple streaks in my hair, doesn't mean I'm a goth! I decided that now wasn't the time to argue anyway. I had to tell everyone who I was and what I needed them to do.

"_Ok excuse me everyone... hey quiet down please! Now I know tonight has been pretty freaky for all of you. First of all sorry for making you all scream earlier. I didn't realise you were all scream-heads! Second my name is Nathalie Yvette Xena Rose but call me Nyx Rose for short. And thirdly I'm a ghost hunter. I track down ghosts so I can free them of their restless spirits. Are we all up to date here?"_

Everyone nodded their heads. Wow they were all so... Hollywoody.

"_Ok, now I need to know if there is anybody missing."_

Pretty boy spoke up then. I could hardly hear him under that helmet.

"_Mmph-Sonn-mmph."_

"_Take your helmet off pretty boy I can't hear you!"_

He took his helmet off to reveal Chad Dylan Cooper. Sarcastic woo. His face was very red and he was sweating. I could tell that was the first time he had taken his helmet off all night.

"_I said that a girl called Sonny is missing. Oh and a man called Mr Condor but we suspect him to have been murdered by the ghost."_

"_Right thank you. Now I'm going to go look for these people. I want everyone except pretty boy—" _

"_STOP CALLING ME THAT!"_

"_No and don't interrupt me. As I was saying, I want everyone except... Chad to stay here."_

"_Hey, excuse me, goth...?_

"_I told you my name at the beginning Tawni."_

"_Yeah whatever, anyway why can't we all just escape via the broken window."_

Wow she was a dumb blond!

"_Um because it's broken and the shards of glass could cut you and kill you."_

"_Oh..."_

"_Right are we all clear? Stay here_ _and we will go looking for the missing people. Nod if you understand."_

They all nodded. Uck Hollywood people.

"_Right come on pretty- I mean come on Chad."_

With that I left the room with Chad while everyone was still cowering in a corner.

**Sonny's POV.**

I was alone, cold and frightened. I didn't know where I was. I just felt like I was being sucked in by a massive black hole. My head was swirling. Annabelle was going to kill me, I had no idea where anyone was and Chad was in love with me back! But how did the knight know that? I'm pretty sure he's none of Chad's friends like Devon or someone. Devon never talked to me. No one in the McKenzie Falls cast talked to me except Chad and sometimes Portlyn. And I'm pretty sure that the knight wasn't Portlyn. He was a guy. That only left one person though. Chad. I've seen Nico and Grady already tonight and they wouldn't have saved me from the ghost. They would of ran away and left me there. I still liked them as friends though. Can that knight really be Chad? No it can't be. Yet...

My head fit perfectly into his shoulder.

He had the same attitude.

He had the same stride.

Everything about him was exactly the same as Chad. Then I remembered what Tawni said.

***Flashback***

"_You're so blind Sonny."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_You seriously have no idea who that guy is?"_

"_Nope, none at all."_

"_Look around. Who haven't you seen yet?"_

"_Um... Mr Condor?"_

"_I give up! But I will give you a hint. His eyes are like two deep blue sapphires. That was a quote from you. You can work out the rest."_

***End of flashback***

Then I knew. The knight that saved me earlier was Chad. Chad is my knight in shining armour. I seriously am madly in love with him now. Wait... is that a flashlight?

**Chad's POV.**

As we were walking up the stairs all I could think of was Sonny. Where is she? Is she ok? What if she's dead? Nyx Rose was in front of me, guiding us with her flashlight. She annoyed me but I thought it was brave of her to come and face up to Annabelle. Nyx... those words meant something I was sure of it.

_"Hey Nyx Rose?"_

_"Ssh... be a bit quieter. Yes?"_

_"Nyx means something? Doesn't it?"_

_"Yeah it does. It means "Of the night."_

_"Cool name."_

_"Yeah it goes with me. I like the night and I love my job. It's just I'm a bit scared because it's my ancestor I'm dealing with here. I'm normally not scared of anything."_

_"Same here. I'm hardly ever scared. But tonight I'm terrified."_

_"Let's go check the room that we were in earlier. That girly room."_

_"Yeah ok."_

We found it easy enough because all we were looking for was a broken door. We stepped over the door and we found ourselves in the room again. I'm so sure that this is Dakota's room. Where was she tonight anyway? She might have gone to her friends instead. It's just like her Dad to get her to go to her friends. I was BOILING in this armour. I decided to take it off. I was wearing nice clothes underneath all of this.

_"Um... what are you doing?"_

_"I either die or cool off."_

_"Ok calm down pretty boy."_

She was getting on my nerves a hell of a lot now.

_Thump._

_"Nyx... what was that?"_

_"It came from that closet. Be careful ok?"_

_"I'm not stupid."_

We carefully crept up to the closet and I stepped in front of Nyx.

_"What are you doing? I'm the ghost hunter here not you!"_ Even when she was whispering she was harsh. And annoying.

_"Yes but I'm feeling very gentleman like tonight ok?"_

_"Whatever pretty boy!"_

I put my hand on the door, not knowing what was in there.

_"Ok on a count of three I'm going to open the door."_

_"Whatever."_

_"1, 2, 3...."_

I yanked the handle and the door opened.

**Who likes Nyx Rose? I do! Stay tuned for the next chapter which should be on tomorrow. I'm going to keep you in suspense. Dun... dun... DUN!!! ~KB96~**


	7. I love you

**Sonny with a chance of a haunting.**

**I love you.**

**I have got a lot of amazing reviews! Thank you all of you! Ok hope you like chapter seven...**

**Sonny's POV.**

I stood up from where I was sitting and walked up to where I could see the light. I peered through some gaps that I found and I saw two people coming towards where I was. They were talking in a hushed tone. I put my ear against one of the gaps and listened to what they were saying.

"_Um... what are you doing?"_

"_I either die or cool off."_

"_Ok calm down pretty boy."_

I recognised one of the voices. It was Chad! But who was the girl? I needed to let them know I was here so I thumped the wall with my hand.

"_Nyx... what was that?"_

"_It came from that closet. Be careful ok?"_

"_I'm not stupid."_

Yes! I've got their attention. Then I heard something from behind me and before I knew it, Annabelle had put her hand over my mouth and drug me away from the gaps. I could still here the voices though.

"_What are you doing? I'm the ghost hunter here not you!"_

"_Yes but I'm feeling very gentleman like tonight ok?"_

"_Whatever pretty boy!"_

"_Ok on a count of three I'm going to open the door."_

"_Whatever."_

"_1, 2, 3...."_

Something opened but I was hidden in the darkness with Annabelle silencing me.

"_There's nothing in here."_

"_Are you sure Chad I thought I heard something?"_

"_Come look yourself."_

"_Oh yeah your right. Come on we have to find those missing people."_

The door shut and I heard them walking away. But somehow I managed to break free from Annabelle's grasp and I shouted my head off to get them to come back.

"_HELP, HELP!"_

I started to run for the door but the light from the other side was fading so I couldn't see as well. Tears were streaming down my face as I realised they didn't hear my cry for help. I turned round and Annabelle was coming after me. I decided to quickly shout again.

"_HELP, SOMEONE PLEASE!"_

I started banging on the door really hard. Then I saw the light again. They were coming back!

"_SONNY?"_

**Chad's POV.**

I looked inside the closet and there was nothing there.

"_There's nothing in here."_

"_Are you sure Chad I thought I heard something?"_

"_Come look yourself."_

"_Oh yeah your right. Come on we have to find those missing people."_

I shut the closet door and we made our way to the landing. My thoughts were on Sonny and her safety. What if we were too late? I stopped because I thought I heard someone shouting. Probably just someone downstairs freaking out. But then I heard it again. And I recognised the voice. It was Sonny I was sure of it.

"_Nyx listen."_

She stopped and listened. Then she heard it too.

"_HELP, SOMEONE PLEASE!"_

We looked at each other and ran back to Dakota's room. There was some loud banging coming from the closet door.

"_SONNY?"_

I quickly opened the door and a very pale Sonny fell in my arms. Her eyes were shut and her face was tear streaked. Nyx grabbed onto my arm then pointed up. Annabelle was just hovering above us and she had blood on her lips.

"_I was right. She did make a better victim than Condor." _

"_You're going to pay for what you've done."_ I was so angry that I felt like I was going to explode.

"_I don't think so."_

Then she disappeared. I looked down at Sonny and started crying. And C.D.C never cries. I laid Sonny down on the bed that was in the room and crouched down next to her. Nyx crouched down next to me and examined Sonny's wrist. It had bite marks on it and it was covered in blood.

"_Chad. I think we're dealing with something more than a ghost. Now I don't think she's a vampire but I don't think she's a ghost either."_

"_She looks like a vampire to me_." I didn't really care at this moment in time. I was just to upset that I hadn't got to Sonny in time.

"_Vampire's go for the neck if they're going to drink blood. Not the wrist. And vampire's don't hover and float."_

"_I don't care what she is! She took Sonny away from me. And I'm going to get rid of her once and for all."_

"_You love her don't you? Sonny I mean, not the ghost."_

"_I do. I'm madly in love with her and now I can't do anything about it."_

I started crying really heavily then. Nyx put her hand on my shoulder and comforted me. I took Sonny's hand, getting blood on my own but I didn't care. I'd lost my Sonshine.

**Nyx Rose's POV.**

It was awful seeing pretty boy this upset. I hadn't known him long but I felt so sorry for him. It was obvious he was madly in love with this girl. He said her name was Sonny. Then I looked at Sonny's wrist and saw that it had bite marks and blood on it.

"_Chad. I think we're dealing with something more than a ghost. Now I don't think she's a vampire but I don't think she's a ghost either."_

"_She looks like a vampire to me."_ He was getting really upset now.

"_Vampire's go for the neck if they're going to drink blood. Not the wrist. And vampire's don't hover and float."_

"_I don't care what she is! She took Sonny away from me. And I'm going to get rid of her once and for all."_

"_You love her don't you? Sonny I mean, not the ghost."_

"_I do. I'm madly in love with her and now I can't do anything about it."_

He started crying really heavily then. I put my hand on his shoulder and comforted him. After all... I knew what it was like to lose a true love.

**Sonny's POV.**

I was drifting away. I didn't know where I was but I knew that Annabelle had killed me. I was in a room that was pure white. White wallpaper and white flooring. Nothing else. Then someone appeared who I didn't expect to see.

"_D-Dad? Is that you?"_

"_It's me Sonny. It's really me."_

I ran up to him and gave him a big hug. We held onto each other for ages but we let go after a while.

"_B-but... I thought you died in a plane crash when I was two?"_

"_I did Sonny, I did."_

"_So... I'm dead?"_

"_No. It's not your time to go. I've been sent here to send you back."_

"_But... I was murdered."_

"_You also have a someone who truly loves you. And that's a spirit that will always keep you alive."_

"_So I'm going back?"_

"_Yes you are."_

"_But I don't want to leave you."_

"_I know Sonny. But you have your Mother to take care of. Will you be ok?"_

Then he started to fade away. We waved to each other until he was finally gone. I drifted away fully then until I was aware of someone holding my hand. I tried to open my eyes but it was like they were glued shut. Then I heard crying and voices. It was the same voices from earlier.

"_I don't care what she is! She took Sonny away from me. And I'm going to get rid of her once and for all."_

"_You love her don't you? Sonny I mean, not the ghost."_

"_I do. I'm madly in love with her and now I can't do anything about it."_

Chad. I tried to say something but I couldn't. So instead I got my hand to squeeze his.

"_Nyx, did you see that? She moved."_

"_She's still alive Chad. You haven't lost her."_

"_Sonny? You still with us?"_

I still couldn't speak but I managed to open my eyes a little bit. And the first thing I saw, were those two deep blue sapphire eyes that had made me fall so deep in love. Then I managed to say something.

"_Chad? Is that you?"_

"_It's me Sonny. How you doing?"_

"_Ha-ha good."_ I was only croaking the words out but it was good enough. He could hear me.

"_I'm so sorry."_

I sat up a bit then.

"_Hey. Why's it your fault? Wait... what's your fault anyway?"_

"_It's my fault that you almost got killed by Annabelle. If I'd have found you sooner you wouldn't be in this situation."_

He'd stopped crying now but I could see he was scared.

"_It's not your fault. You didn't know where I was."_

"_I still should have tried harder."_

We just stared into each other's eyes then until someone interrupted us.

"_Guys, sorry to interrupt but we need to get out of here. Look."_

We looked up and there she was Annabelle. Her teeth had grown twice the size as earlier and she had massive claws on her hands. Then she lunged for me. But Chad was too quick. He quickly picked me up in a bridal style and ran out of the room, the girl leading the way. I didn't look behind me but I could tell Annabelle was coming. I could feel myself getting weaker again. I shut my eyes and rested against Chad. I knew I was safe with him. He carried on running with me in his arms. How could he carry me? I opened my eyes again to see we were heading into the main living area. I saw Tawni straight away because as soon as she had seen me in Chad's arms she knew something was up. She may be blond but she's a great friend.

"_OH MY GOD! Chad what happened to Sonny?"_

He was out of breath from all that running.

"_Ghost-Sonny-bite."_

"_What... oh it doesn't matter. Where's the ghost?"_

"_AAAAAAGH!"_

We all looked up (for like the one hundredth time tonight) and there she was (again). Annabelle. But this time she wasn't disappearing anywhere.

"_THAT'S IT! YOU WILL ALL DIE NOW AND I WILL LEAVE NO SURVIVORS. AND I'M GOING TO START WITH YOU SONNY."_

"_Sonny I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure you leave here alive. But I think I know the consequences for that. So before I die I just wanted to tell you... I am so madly in love with you."_

I was crying now. I didn't want him to die.

"_I love you too Chad."_

He bent down and kissed me softly. I felt a massive power surge go through my body. I turned into jelly and there were fireworks behind my eyes. We parted and he shot me a small smile and he put me down on the couch. Then he faced the ghost/vampire and said:

"_If you're going to kill Sonny, you're going to kill me first."_

**Powerful chapter. I'm going to tell you the name for my next chapter. It's going to be called "The final showdown." And sadly there is a death in the next chapter. Who's it going to be? Stay tuned... ~KB96~**


	8. The final showdown

**Sonny with a chance of a haunting.**

**The final showdown.**

**It may say the FINAL showdown but trust me my story does not end here. I'll let you know when I'm going to stop. I'm going to stop at chapter ten. Why? Because the story will end there and I say so! Lol but seriously I will write more stories which will be longer. Come on give me a break this is my first fan-fiction! Well enjoy and remember someone dies and it's one of these people... Chad, Sonny, Nyx or Tawni. Dun, dun dun. Read on.....**

**Chad's POV.**

"_So be it Chad Dylan Cooper. So be it."_

I braced myself, ready to face the death that awaited me. I decided to sacrifice myself for Sonny. I don't know if she'll get out but... it's romantic and I have just confessed my love for her. Well here she comes. I quickly shut my eyes as I don't want to see my own blood coming out of my body. It just doesn't feel right. And I'm going to die in 3...2...1. Waiting. Still waiting here. I'm just waiting. WAITING! Ok where the hell is that ghost/vampire?! Am I really going to open my eyes? What if I'm already dead? Then I remembered what had happened earlier. I was awaiting my death earlier and Annabelle had just stopped in front of me. It was like she couldn't touch me. So I nervously opened my eyes to find... Annabelle a few centimetres away just staring at me.

"_You've done this twice now. If you're going to kill me, then kill me."_

She just stared right into my body, and then she backed away and lunged for Nyx. Annabelle's claws hit Nyx right in the head and she fell down with her eyes shut. She was crumpled up and Tawni went to see if she was still breathing. Nyx may have annoyed me and I may have only met her tonight, but she still felt like a friend. After all, she'd helped me find Sonny. Tawni stood up and nodded. Good she was still alive. I turned to Annabelle and I knew this was the final showdown. I don't know how I'm going to do it, but Annabelle will be disappearing tonight. Permanently.

**Sonny's POV.**

"_So be it Chad Dylan Cooper. So be it."_

I was able to stand up now. My weakness had gone and it had been filled by bravery for Chad. He was sacrificing himself for me and I was just standing there crying. What good will that do him? She lunged for Chad then as I held my breath and he shut his eyes. His beautiful eyes. But then she stopped. It was like earlier upstairs because she stopped killing him then too. She was just literally centimetres away from him. And she wasn't doing anything except staring. He opened his eyes then. He must have got tired of waiting for his death. Yes Chad is still impatient ha-ha.

_You've done this twice now. If you're going to kill me, then kill me."_

She backed away from him then and lunged straight for the girl that Chad was with earlier. I think her name is Nyx Rose. She hit Nyx in the head with her claws and Nyx just crumpled to the ground with her eyes shut. Tawni went to see if she was still breathing and after a minute or so, she stood up and nodded. Oh good she's still alive. Chad was looking at Nyx but then he turned back to Annabelle. He looked really angry now. I knew he was planning on getting rid of her. I just don't know how he's going to do it.

**Nyx Rose's POV.**

"_So be it Chad Dylan Cooper. So be it."_

Annabelle was kind of freaking me out now. I can't believe my ancestor is a... I can't even say it! It was sweet though that Chad was going to sacrifice himself for Sonny. He really loved her and I have a feeling she loves him back just the same. Hey I'm a fan of love! Too bad I lost my own. Chad has shut his eyes now and I'm pretty sure everyone in the room is holding their breath. Annabelle lunged at him but then she stopped centimetres away from his face. What the hell? She's just staring at him. He must have waited five minutes before opening his eyes again. Ha-ha pretty boy is impatient. Even for his own death. He started getting angry then.

_You've done this twice now. If you're going to kill me, then kill me."_

She backed away from him which was weird. Then she lunged for me and all I felt was something sharp against my head. Then I blacked out.

**Chad's POV.**

"_You nearly killed Sonny, you've hurt Nyx but you won't even touch me! WHY DO YOU HURT THE PEOPLE I CARE ABOUT BUT NOT ME? WELL?!"_

"_I can't touch you. Your protected by love. I touch you and I die and that's something I don't want to do until I have completed my revenge!"_

I looked over at Sonny who was in pieces at the moment. I went over to her and pulled her into a hug. It's nice to feel her without all my armour on. I still had a hold of Sonny but I turned back round to Annabelle.

"_Then why can she protect me, but I can't protect her?"_

"_That I can't answer."_

I let go of Sonny then and she gave me a small smile. I kissed her on the top of her head and walked up to Annabelle.

"_You are not killing anyone else tonight. This is between you and me now. This is the final showdown."_

"_You are no match for me. I can't touch you, but I can touch the people closest to you. Do you really want to sacrifice Sonny?"_

"_I won't be sacrificing her though. If I go near Sonny you can't touch her because I'll be there."_

"_I...will...be...AVENGED!"_

The whole room was suddenly surrounded by flames. They were licking at the walls and charring the edges of the floor. There was no way in or out. Everyone was paralysed. Nyx wasn't on the floor and I looked around to see if she'd got up. But it turns out Rainy was just holding her. Then I saw the window that Nyx had broken into earlier. That was the way out. I signalled Sonny to come over to me and I looked her right in the eyes. I wasn't going anywhere but I couldn't tell her that because then she would never leave.

"_Do you see the window that's broken?"_ I was whispering so Annabelle couldn't hear us. She was making the flames grow anyway.

"_Yes?"_

"_That's our way out. It may be dangerous but if Nyx came through it earlier, I'm pretty sure we can get out without too much damage done."_

"_How can we get to it though? If you haven't noticed Chad we are surrounded by fire!"_

"_If we can quickly run through the fire then our clothes will only be marked a little bit. You do trust me don't you?"_

"_Of course I do."_

"_Good. Now, go tell the others so they can get out of here too."_

She walked over to where everyone else was cowering from the flames. I was starting to feel a little woozy from all the smoke that was forming. Too bad I was going to die in the hands of a ghost/vampire. Sonny came back other to me and she told me that everyone understood.

"_Good. Ok everyone. Go now."_

Everyone started to move towards the window, then they broke into a run. Annabelle was too slow to catch them and she started screaming. Bits of ceiling were starting to fall down and I knew I had to get Sonny out now.

"_Sonny get out now."_

She started running for the window but then she turned around when she realised I wasn't following her. She realised why I wasn't.

"_I'm not leaving you. Don't you dare think for one second that I am leaving you."_

"_You have to. I have to defeat Annabelle. Whatever the cost."_

"_No Chad no!"_

She ran back to me and we kissed passionately. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped mine around her waist. We broke apart after a minute and we were both crying.

"_I love you."_ She said.

"_I love you too."_

I kissed her again and then she ran for the window and got out. She turned back to face me but the flames grew even higher and then I couldn't see her anymore.

**Sonny's POV.**

I left him. I left him. I can't believe I left him. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned round to see it was Tawni.

"_Are you ok Sonny?"_

"_No Tawni I'm not. I left him in there."_

"_He wanted you to. He's in there for you. You have to give him that."_

She pulled me into a hug then. It wasn't awkward this time though. It was a supportive hug. I cried my way into her dress but she didn't care. We all looked awful now anyway. Then I saw a man come blundering towards us. He looked so familiar. Then I recognised him. No it can't be. He's dead. I must be imagining it.

"_Tawni look."_

"_Where... oh my god. I thought he was dead?"_

"_He's supposed to be. Oh my god. Mr Condor?"_

**Nyx Rose's POV.**

I woke up in the arms of a boy. We were outside but I didn't know where.

"_Where the hell are we?"_

"_Oh you're awake. We are outside in Mr Condor's garden."_

"_How did we get here?"_

"_Well the ghost set the room on fire and Chad was really brave and he got us all out. But he's still in there. We don't know if he's still alive."_

"_Oh my gosh I have to get back in there."_

"_I wouldn't. The whole place is going to be on fire soon. There is nothing we can do."_

"_I'm a ghost hunter. I'm supposed to be in there not Chad."_

"_I don't want you going in there. I want you safe."_

"_Aww. Wait... who are you anyway?"_

"_Nico Harris. When you got hit by the ghost Tawni checked to see if you were breathing. Then the ghost set fire to the room so I picked you up. I'm sorry."_

"_No, no it's fine. Thank you for saving me Nico. But I have to go back in there. It's my duty."_

"_Then let me come with you. I'm sure a boy dressed as a mummy can help."_

"_Ha-ha. Ok but be prepared. We might not come back out."_

"_If I'm with you then I don't mind."_

My head was pounding from where Annabelle hit me. Plus I was about to go back inside a burning house with a boy who was really nice and we may not come back out. I better go tell Sonny.

"_Hey Sonny. I know we haven't properly said hello to each other yet. I'm Nyx Rose. I'm a ghost hunter and I came here tonight to fight Annabelle. I'm a descendant of her you see."_

"_Well thank you for finding me earlier."_

"_I can't take credit for that. It was Chad who heard you. Speaking of him, Nico here has just told me what happened. I can tell you're serious about him so I'm going back in there for him."_

"_No I can't let you. You'll probably die."_

"_Hey. It was going to happen sooner or later. But I just want you to know I was in love once. Like you are with Chad. He was a ghost hunter and I left him to die once. I couldn't do anything to save him though. And I don't want you in my position. But be prepared. I have no idea if he's going to make it ok?"_

"_Oh my gosh thank you. And yes I'm prepared."_

She gave me a hug then and told me that she'd thought she'd seen the missing man Mr Condor. But he ran off when he saw his house.

"_Ok well at least he's not dead. Right... I'm going in. Bye Sonny."_

"_Bye Nyx."_

We hugged again then me and Nico ran to the window and jumped through it.

**Chad's POV.**

Smoke was filling my insides up. Annabelle was making the fire bigger and higher. The ceiling was falling down a lot now and I couldn't get out. I saw someone jumping through the window but then I passed out.

**Nyx Rose's POV.**

"_CRAP! CHAD WAKE UP!"_

"_Where is he?"_

"_Follow my voice Nico."_

Nico came and sat beside me and he put an arm round my shoulder.

"_Nico I need you to get him out of here. He's still breathing but he won't be soon. Get him out.""_

"_What about you?"_

"_I need to face the ghost."_

"_I can't leave you."_

I crashed my lips against his and hugged him.

"_Thank you for saving me earlier and coming with me now. But I have to do this. And your Sonny's friend. You need to get Chad out. For both of their sakes."_

"_Ok. Good luck."_

"_And you."_

He ran off then with Chad slumped over his shoulder. They went crashing through another window and it just left me and the ghost. Alone.

**Nico's POV.**

She could kiss! And she was really pretty. Why did I have to get chip drama pants out of here? But then I remembered that Sonny would be nothing without him. Hey, I did care for Sonny. So I put Chad over my shoulder and ran towards another window. The one that was already broken was blocked too much by the fire. We went crashing through it, getting glass over the garden. We landed on the ground with a thud and I thought I heard something snap. Then I became aware of someone screaming.

**Sonny's POV.**

Please they come out alive! I would be nothing without Chad or Nico. And Nyx seemed really nice. I just hope they are ok. Oh please let them be alright. I was aware that I was crying again for the one millionth time tonight and Tawni gave me another hug. Then I felt two more people join. It was Grady and Zora and... Even Portlyn was coming over. I guess people must really know how I feel about Chad. What if he didn't make it? I was making little sobbing noises now.

"_Shush Sonny he's going to be alright."_ Tawni said.

"_Yeah come on Sonny we are all here for you."_ Zora said.

"_And Nico and Nyx will be fine too."_ Grady said.

"_Listen Sonny, I know we have had our differences but I just want you to know I'm also here for you. I know if it was you in there, Chad would be feeling like you right now."_ Portlyn said.

"_Thanks guys."_

_**SMASH.**_

I turned round to see Nico jumping through a window with something over his shoulder. He landed on the ground with a big thud. Ouch. Then I noticed what or who was on his shoulder. It was Chad. His clothes were all black and his shoes were charred. He also had little cuts on his face from where the glass cut him. I couldn't say anything. He looked so broken. So I just screamed.

**Nyx Rose's POV.**

"_Ok Annabelle. It's just me and you surrounded by fire. You've hurt too many people tonight to carry on. Tonight will be the night you die."_

"_You petty ghost hunter! You may be my descendant but you are still no match for me!"_

"_Oh am I not? I know another way to kill you. It's nothing to do with love. Speaking of love if Chad is dead you will be hunted down and slaughtered by Sonny herself."_

"_I'm not scared of her. In fact she's also not match for me."_

"_Yes but I am a match for you."_

"_You will die. I will kill you."_

"_That's what I want you to do."_

"_Fine."_

Annabelle lunged for me then. I knew this was it. But it's an old Wisconsin tradition. If you're a descendant of an evil ghost and they kill you, they will also die. That's what happened to Lewis. My old love. I closed my eyes and I felt a claw go right through my stomach. I opened my eyes again to see Annabelle burning up. She was screaming and yelling but she was dying. I'd done it. I looked down at my stomach and I saw blood pouring out of it. Times up.

**Well there you go. Annabelle is dead but so is Nyx Rose. You may hate me but to make up for it I'm uploading another chapter in about one hour so stay tuned. ~KB96~**


	9. Recovering and a scar for life

**Sonny with a chance of a haunting.**

**Recovering and a scar for life.**

**Second to last chapter. I've really enjoyed writing this. I know it's never going to happen in any of the episodes but that's what fan-fiction is about! Well enjoy...**

**Sonny's POV.**

We are all at the hospital now. Tawni and Zora are in my room now. I have to have treatment for my wrist. I'm on a drip now and it turns out I had inhaled too much smoke as well so I'm wearing an oxygen mask. It was Tawni who had rung 9-1-1. My eyes were closed but I could hear Zora and Tawni discussing the events of last night. It turns out Mr Condor had just hid from Annabelle last night and had suffered a mental breakdown later on. He's also in the hospital. Nico is in the next room and he's got a broken arm. Grady is with him. Chad is just down the hall and he is receiving treatment for minor burns, his glass cuts and for the fact that he inhaled too much smoke. The paramedics and fire brigade piled into the house while we were being transported to here. They found Nyx's body. They tried to stop the bleeding but they couldn't. She died early on this morning. It was quite sad really. Paranormal experts also looked around the house. It turns out that Annabelle was a restless spirit that wanted to take revenge for losing her true love. They said that the ghost had gone. Nyx probably made sure of that. Oh get this, Nyx was also from Wisconsin! She had no family that's why she came to Hollywood. I felt really sorry for her. None of us really knew her but when the doctor told us that she'd died we all cried. I can't say anything while I'm wearing this mask. I'm in a hospital gown and so is everyone else. Except Tawni, Zora and Grady who just went home to get changed after they had been checked over. They were fine. I just wanted to sleep...

**Chad's POV.**

I became aware of a faint beeping noise and I forced my eyes to open for the first time since I passed out. I was in a hospital and I was attached to a lot of machines. I had an oxygen mask on and when I felt my face, I had stitches in a few places. I was alive. Wow that was a freaky night. Oh my god what about Sonny? Was she alive? And Nyx? What had happened to her? A doctor came into my room then when I was thinking of all these things.

"Aaah Mr Cooper you are awake."

I waved as I couldn't really speak with a mask on me!

"You are currently being treated for minor burns, cuts to your face and intoxication. Your friends are all ok and resting. Except one. Nathalie Yvette Xena Rose died earlier on this morning due to an injury to her stomach. She lost too much blood. I'm sorry. We also had paranormal experts search the house. The ghost that you faced last night has gone and the fire was put out. You're lucky to be alive."

I was shocked. Nyx dead? That couldn't be true. But it was. Then I really needed to ask the doctor a question so I pulled my mask of for two seconds.

"What about Sonny Monroe?"

"Please Mr Cooper keep your mask on. Miss Monroe is down the hall and she is sleeping. She is being treated for an injury to the wrist and intoxication. When you are stable you can go see her."

I dreamt of her all the time when I was unconscious. At least we are not under the threat of the ghost anymore. And next year, I will not be going to any Halloween parties! I just really want to see her. And I wanted to find out who saved me from the house. Wait... what had happened to Mr Condor? Was he dead? I know the doctor told me to keep my mask on but...

"I'm sorry but what about Mr Condor?"

"He suffered from a mental breakdown but he is recovering fast. He should be out by the end of this week. And before you ask, I know about all of this paranormal stuff because the police took witness accounts from Tawni Hart, Grady Mitchell and Zora Lancaster. They were some of the people that didn't need treatment. Nico Harris has a broken arm and Portlyn has gone to her hometown as she claimed she was "scarred for life". So you've lost an actor there Chad. And yes my daughter watches McKenzie Falls."

I just nodded as all of my questions had just been answered. There was a little knock at the door and the doctor opened it to reveal... Dakota. Oh no.

"Move doc. OH MY GOSH! Chaddykins are you ok? What has THAT Sonny girl done to you? She will pay Chad—"

I got so angry when she referred to Sonny as a thing so I threw the mask of my mouth and gave her the scream of my life.

"GET. OUT. NOW. HOW DARE YOU REFER TO SONNY AS A THING! I HAPPEN TO LIKE HER A LOT YOU KNOW. AND IF YOU EVER TALK TO ME AGAIN I WILL TELL YOUR DAD WHAT YOU'RE REALLY LIKE!"

She backed out of the door then and ran. Good riddance! The doctor came and shoved the mask back on my mouth then and said that I won't get better if it's not on. I didn't care. All I wanted was sleep...

***3 days later***

**Sonny's POV.**

I was on my own. A few hours ago I had been told that I was now stable. Tawni, Zora and Grady are at home having showers and stuff. Nico is fine. He had surgery for his arm and he has to stay in one more week. My oxygen mask was off now and my wrist wound was healing ok. I guess I'm still just freaked out by the events. My Mom came and visited and she told me that I was never going to a Halloween party ever again. Good. I don't want to. I had been able to have a shower and I got changed into my own PJ's. So now I'm nice and fresh in bed. The last I heard of Chad is that he's stable and that he's doing really well. Hopefully I will be able to see him soon. I turned on the T.V in my room and So Random was on. It was a tribute to me, Nico and even Chad. It was really nice and touching. I really want to go for a walk but it's not advised since I'm on a drip. McKenzie Falls was on then. It was a tribute to Chad. But they even mentioned me and Nico so I was happy. It was all over the news about the events of the other night. I'm not surprised though. Mr Condor's mansion is ruined because of the fire. Oh yeah Marshall has been to see me and Nico too. Chad's director went to see him as well. I shut my eyes a little bit listening to a music video of "Party in the U.S.A" by Miley Cyrus that was on T.V. But they opened again when I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in."

Chad's POV.

God I just want to get out of here! Well at least I'm stable now and I'm not attached to anything except one drip. My oxygen mask is also off. I've had a shower too and I'm in my own PJ's. Not a crummy hospital gown. Hospital gowns are not suitable for Chad Dylan Cooper. Hey, I'm still a jerk. I just won't be one to Sonny. My parents came to visit me the other day. Their ok it's just they don't really care about me. I also got a visit from Sonny's Mom, ha-ha. She cared for me more than my own parents! Connie told me that Sonny was asleep so she didn't know that she was here. When she left I realised that I'd prefer her as my Mom. My director came to see me as well and Marshall went to see Sonny. I also got a visit from Grady (yes I remembered his name), Tawni and Zora. Their nice people really. I turned on my T.V on and So Random was on. It was a tribute to Sonny, Nico and even me! McKenzie Falls was on after that and it was a tribute to me. But they mentioned Sonny and Nico too. That's when I decided to go see Sonny for the first time in three days. I was advised to stay in bed because of my drip but I didn't care. I got out of bed and made my way down the hall. I saw a bunch of lilies on a desk and I asked if I could have them. Lilies were Sonny's favourite flower. The receptionist said I could have them, so I went and knocked on Sonny's door.

"Come in."

I opened the door and she was looking at the T.V. She hadn't noticed it was me yet.

"Aaah so you do watch McKenzie Falls."

I think she must have literally hit the ceiling when she heard my voice. I think she was shocked to see me. I went and sat in the chair next to her bed, my drip just trailing behind.

"Yeah this thing is a pain. Follows me everywhere. Think I should call the police and say that I've got a stalker? Ha-ha."

She smiled then and laughed.

"I think you should. But first... are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Just a few cuts and bruises. Some burns too. But I'm doing well. Are you alright?"

"Yeah I am. Wrist hurts a bit but it's healing."

We were silent then. I never thought it would be awkward. It was Sonny who spoke up first.

"I'm sorry."

"What? What are you sorry for?"

"For leaving you. If I hadn't of left you, we might not have been here."

"No Sonny. You'd just be more injured. And I don't want you to be sorry. There is nothing to be sorry for."

I took her hand then and she smiled again.

"I'm never going to another Halloween party. Are you?"

"No I'm not Chad. My Mom has made sure of that but I don't want to."

"Yeah. I don't think I'll ever get over it."

"Me either."

"And I'm a bit upset about Nyx too."

"Yeah. She was from Wisconsin you know."

"Was she?"

"Yeah. I felt proud ha-ha."

"I would too Sonny. I would too."

"Chad... I never got to ask you. I just guess but... were you that Knight at the party?

"Yeah I was. How did you guess?"

"You were too much like you. But I thought it was sweet."

"Hey, for you, I am sweet."

We kissed for about five minutes then. Then I remembered the important question I had to ask her.

"Sonny?"

"Chad?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Defiantly!"

We hugged and then I had to leave. The doctor didn't want me out of bed too long. So I went back to my room and I was satisfied. Sonny Monroe is my girlfriend. And that will never change.

**It will be my final chapter next. Be warned it's a short one. It will explain what happens after they get out of hospital. Sorry if my characters were out of character but I can't really do them like Disney can I? I tried my hardest. Ok stay tuned, keep off the streets and love Sonny with a chance! ~KB96~**


	10. One year later

**Sonny with a chance of a haunting.**

**One year later.**

**Well this is it. *Sigh*. The final chapter. I really don't want to finish because I have got some amazing reviews from you all! Not one review has been bad and I'm really thankful for that. In this chapter its one year later and it's the day before Halloween. We all find out how Nico really felt about Nyx. And at the very end I will be giving shout outs to EVERY one of my reviewers. Including a very special shout out for a very special reviewer. Well enjoy...**

**Sonny's POV.**

I can't wait for tomorrow! It's Halloween and I'm going to Wisconsin to celebrate! I decided that I didn't want to spend my Halloween in Hollywood again. It brings back too many memories of last year. I still can get a bit freaked out over it, but I just have to remind myself that it's all over now. We got let out of the hospital one week after Chad asked me to be his girlfriend. We are all fine now but sometimes my wrist can really hurt and some of the burns that Chad got have scarred him. But there not too bad. Nico's arm is fine, it's just really weak now and he gets very annoyed over it. Mr Condor returned to Condor Studios and he has to take some pills now so he doesn't have another mental breakdown. He moved house for two reasons. One, his house was totally destroyed in the fire and two; he couldn't cope with the memories. Portlyn never came back from her hometown so Chad hired a new girl called Emily. Me and Tawni are really good friends with her and every weekend we all go shopping. Last weekend I bought my Halloween costume. It's a ghost hunter's outfit and I also bought a wig that's black with dark purple streaks. Yep you guessed it, I'm going as Nyx. Tawni is going to help me with my make-up. Everyone is coming with me to Wisconsin. Chad, Tawni, Emily, Nico, Grady, Zora and even Marshall. Mr Condor is staying in Hollywood but he's taking Dakota out with a couple of her friends. I don't think he'll be throwing another party. We are all driving to Wisconsin tonight. Mom is taking me, Zora, Tawni and Emily in her car and Marshall is taking Nico, Grady and Chad in his. In reality it doesn't take that long to get there. We're staying at my Grandma's house because it is HUGE! I'm also meeting Lucy there so we are all going trick or treating. I can't wait to see Mrs Dolly again. I'm ready to get my mouth around a yummy lemon sherbet. Oh yeah and you know what happened to Chad right? Well I phoned Mrs Dolly to ask if she could make her own caramel sauce for some apples and she said yes. Chad is going to be very surprised when we get to her house. Then after we have finished trick or treating we are heading down to Wisconsin Blue Water Lake and we are all holding candles for Nyx. We decided we'd do that every Halloween because she saved us from a horrible death. And I will always thank her for getting Chad out. Oh yeah, me and Chad are fine. We have never shouted at each other once while we've been dating. Sometimes we get into "Fine, fine, good, good" fights but it's just for a laugh. He takes me out every Friday to the arcadia because he knows I love it there. So my life is perfect at the moment. Mom also found a guy who she really likes. His name is Blake and he is really nice so she's been dating him. I wouldn't mind him as a step-dad but I still miss my Dad.

"_Hey Sonshine. Time to go."_

"_Ok Chad."_

I walked up to him and he gave me a hug.

"_You sure you want to do this?"_

"_Chad I'm fine. I still want to celebrate Halloween."_

"_Ok, come on then."_

**Nico's POV.**

"_Hey Marshall. Can you pull over at this gas station? I really got to go to the bathroom."_

"_I said go before we left."_

"_I did."_

"_Ok just let me tell Connie we're making a stop."_

I didn't really want to go to the bathroom. I just wanted sometime alone. It's eight in the morning and we've been travelling to Wisconsin all night. And tonight we're holding a ceremony for Nyx. I really liked her. The way that she made an entrance by breaking a window, the way she was so brave and the way she gave up her life for us all. She was also very pretty. I knew I'd never have a chance with her because she was in love with some dead guy named Lewis. But I have to respect that and she's with him now anyway. I just wish that I could reverse time and save her.

"_Ok Nico. Make it quick."_

"_Thanks Marshall."_

I headed towards the gas station restrooms. I knew that they would be a gross place to think but it's the best I can do. I must of been in there for a while because Grady and Chad came looking for me.

"_Oh thank god we thought you'd flushed yourself down the toilet!"_

"_No Grady I'm here. I'm coming now."_

No one knew how I felt about Nyx. Not even Grady. I guess I just want my feelings for her a secret.

**Chad's POV.**

We got to Sonny's Grandma's round about lunch time. Her house was huge! Not as big as mine but it was still huge. Sonny's Grandma's name was Florence. She took a particular interest in me but I think that's because I'm Sonny's boyfriend. She'd made us all steak and chips for lunch, which caused a problem for Emily because she's a vegetarian. But Florence had made vegetarian lasagne just in case. After lunch we all got into our costumes.

I was a vampire.

Sonny was Nyx.

Emily was a fairy.

Tawni was another princess.

Lucy was a hairdresser called Raquel or something. Apparently Sonny knew who she was trying to be.

Nico was a mummy again.

Grady was a chicken.

And Zora was Harry Potter.

Then it was eventually time to go trick or treating. I held hands with Sonny for the whole evening and we occasionally got some_ "aww's" _from Lucy. But we ignored them. The last house we went to was awesome. A lady called Mrs Dolly lived there and she made delicious lemon sherbets. Then Sonny covered my eyes and she said there was a surprise for me.

"_A surprise? Wait... it's not a ghost is it?"_

"_No, no silly. Just wait a minute."_

Then a familiar smell went up my nose. But I couldn't place what it was.

"_Ok, SURPRISE!"_

There were eight candy apples neatly laid out on the table and they each had a name on. My name was on one at the end.

"_They're homemade."_

"_Yep. My Sonny girl phoned me saying that you had a bit of an upset with your neighbour over candy apples. So she asked if I could make some for y'all."_

"_Thanks Sonny."_

"_You're welcome."_

I kissed her then until someone coughed and Tawni said:

"_Um, trying to eat here!"_

We all laughed then and I tried my candy apple. It was the best candy apple I had ever had! Then it was time to head down to the Lake. Little did Nico know, we had a little surprise for him. We all know he liked Nyx. It was just too obvious. So me and Sonny did some research on the internet and we found one relative of Nyx's that was still alive. You can guess where this story is heading. So we got to the lake and lighted some candles. Then we all said a little something.

"_Nyx. You annoyed me very much by calling me pretty boy but, you helped me find Sonny and you sacrificed yourself so we all could live. Oh and you also got me out of a burning building alive. But you had Nico to help you with that part. So thank you and rest in peace."_

Then it was Sonny's turn.

"_Nyx. You saved me from a death that I can't even imagine. You saved Chad from a burning house and you gave up your life so we could all live. Thank you and rest in peace."_

Everyone else except Emily and Lucy said something then. Nico's was about how much he missed her. Then we all had one minute's silence. When that was over, it was time to give Nico his little surprise.

"_Hey Nico man. Me and Sonny did some research on the internet for you and we found one living relative of Nyx."_

"_Oh my gosh really?"_

"_Yep. It was Chad's idea but we got her to come here tonight so you could meet her. It's Nyx's sister. Her name is Rosalina. They were never close but when we told her about you she said yes straight away. She watches So Random you see."_

"_Wow. When is she going to be here?"_

"_In about 5...4...3...2...1."_

***One day later***

Nico and Rosalina hit it of straight away. She was a lot like Nyx actually. Same features and same personality. She's coming back to Hollywood with us for a bit. I think that they're going to start dating soon. But all I cared about was my Sonshine. Me and her had had an awesome Halloween and we said that we would do this every year. I officially liked Halloween now and it was all down to Sonny. The perfect life to a perfect ending. Peace out sucka's!

**Ok so the chapter turned out longer than expected. Well that's it. I hope you've enjoyed reading my story and now I'm going to give shout outs to everyone that has reviewed on this story.**

**Sonnywithachancefan, TrueStoryTeller, Zoezora, channylover4ever, mxcrunnergirl116, LivinTheDream17, tesz, MakeMeCrazier, Dreamer1021, Cupcake-Banana, monkey87 and I'm giving a very special shout out to a person who has given me ideas for this story and who has stuck by me always. She is also the person that created Nyx Rose so this shout out goes to... EROMDAER451QI! If I've forgotten anybody please tell me. Everyone gets a slice of virtual cake and a glass of virtual juice! Your also invited to a preview of my next story! There will be more information on my profile in a couple of days! I hope you all stick by me and read more of my stories. And remember keep looking on my profile for information on that preview I'm inviting you too. Well it's been fun writing this but the road doesn't end here. I'm not going anywhere. I'm sticking around for a while yet! Thanks for reading and have a great fan-fiction experience! ~KB96~ **


End file.
